I THINK YOU THINK YOU KNOW WHATS GOING TO HAPPEN
by kerby
Summary: kerby and kai go to orochimaru's
1. What Happend

Chapter 1

Well ok this is my first story so it might be a little week so until i get used to creating stories off the top of my head so i don't know what is goin to happen in this story... so if u like this one then tell me and ill continue w/the story

* * *

Atop a Small Hill Kai Awakens To The Rising Sun And The Smell Of Food.

"Morin..."Kai Yawns, As She Sits Up From Her Bed That Kerby Built For Her.

"Morning Kai Did You Sleep Well?"Kerby Said As He Stirs Some Eggs And Pork. Kerby Offers Kai Some Food..

"Oh Sorry Kerby Its Just I'm Not Hungry Today..." As She Said This Kerby Thought That This Was Not Normal She Normally Ate Every Thing She Was Offerd._Krap What Am I Going To Tell Him When He Finally Figures Out What Happened Last Month..._Kai Thought.

_What The Hell Happened To Kai She's Not The Same...And Why Does She Want To Go To Orochimaru's House For Any Wa0y Were Supposed To Be Demon Hunting..._ Kerby Was Thinking About What Had Happened That He Did Not Notice The Unconscious Fox In His Lap Purring When He Faintly Noticed That She Was There He Had Already Started rubbing Behind Her Ear Where He Was Not Supposed To Rub And About This Time She Awakened And Rolled Over With A Strange Look Is Her Eye's As If She Was Turned On By His Actions And Wanted To Be Kissed For It So He Did So.

After About Thirty Seconds She Realized She Wasn't Dreaming She Was Being Kissed And Noticed Who It Was She Quickly Pulled Away From Him And Sat About Three Foot From Him And Said

"Ok I Don't Know How That Happened But I'm Not Going To Deny It but Your 'e Not That Bad But You Could Use Some Practice, I Don't Want You Yo Say A Word About It Ok...?" As Kerby Sat There With A Heart Broken Look On His Face. When Kai Noticed That He Looked Crushed About What She Said She Went Over To Him And Gave Him A Hug And Bite's Him On The Neck To Turn Him On Because She Didn't Want To Be Only One Turned On.

"You Do Know What You Have Done Just Now Right Kai..." Kerby Said

"Uh Uh" She Muttered As She iS Still Clamped.

"Are You Sure You Want Me In This Mood You Damn Well Know That When I'm Horny I'm Jealous For The One I Love Right" He Continued. "Yes I Know That But Should Know That I Like To Push You To See How Far you'll Go And That's Why I Love You KerbY!!" He Just Growled.

* * *

Well I First Off Im Not Done And Yes I Know This Is A Shrot Chapter But Let Me Know What You Think 


	2. time to sleep

Well As You Know This Is My Second Story And I'am Sorry That I Left All Hanging On That Last One. And I Apologize for that well I better get Typing Before Perricone Kills Me For Not Making The Story...Aggggggg Hey That Hurt

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"So Why Exactly Are We Going To Orochimaru's Again?" Kerby Said 

"Uh...Um... No Reason Exactly... It's Just That I Wanted To See How He's Doin Really..." Kai Said Wile Staring At The Ground.

"Well..Ok Fine." Kerby Said.

Kai's Gazing Was Interrupted By Kerby's Hand Across Her Chest. She Looked Over At Him And He Motioned For Her To Get Ready To Fight. As They Come In To A Large Clearing They See Two Houses.

"What The Fuck Is This" Kai Said As Akina Flew Out Of The Sky With Her Weapons Drawn.

Kerby Shoves Kai Out Of The Way Ignoring The Pain He Just Caused Him Self And Proceeded With The Fight And Not Much Later Inuyasha, Kagome, And Masami Come From The Larger Of The Two Houses. "SSSSSTTTTTTOOOOOOPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kai Said So Loud That The Birds From There To A Half Mile Flew Off And Inuyasha, Masami, and Akina Fell To The Ground In Pain.

"Ok Now That I've Got Everyone's Attention Were Not Here To Fight Were Here To See If We Can..(THROB) _..Shit Why Does My Neck Start Hurting When Kerby's In Pain_ Kai Thought As She glances Over At The Nearest Tree To See Kerby Pinned To The Tree With A Arrow Through The Tail And Goes Over And Pulls The Arrow Out.

"Thank You…" Kai Said As The Throbs Stopped.

"Ok As I Was Saying Can We Get Some Supplies For Our Journey?"

"Why In The Fu…" "SIT!!... You Still Haven't Learned Have You Inuyasha"

"Why Did You Go And Do That" Inuyasha Said.

Ignoring Inuyasha "Yea Sure But Cant Yall Stay For A Few Days, I Mean Only If Your Willing To Stay, We've Got A Spare Room The Both Of You Can Sleep In So Yall Can Gather Some Supplies." Kagome Said.

"Well Ok Only If Its Ok With Kerby..."Kai Asked "Yea Sure Why Not... Oh By The Way My Name Is Kerby And This Is My... Friend Kai" Kerby Said As He Gestured To Kai.

"Oh... Well Nice To Meat You My Name Is Kagome And This Is My Husband Inuyasha, My Son Masami, And My Daughter Akina" Kagome Said A's Each Persons Name Be Called They Bowed

"Did You Just..." Kerby Said As Akina Winked And Flipped Her Hair Over Her Shoulder "I Don't Have A Clue About What Your Talking About..."Akina Said With A Smirk On Her Face Kai Noticed This And Quickly Grabbed Kerby's Hand As They Walked Toward A Magnificently Built Two Story House.

* * *

"Hey Kerby Are You Still Awake?.." Kai Said As She Tapped Kerby On The Shoulder. "Yea...Why?' "Oh Well...Its Just ...That I Wanted To Know Some Thing..." Kai Asked With A Concerned Tone Of Voice "What Is It You Wanted To Know Kai" Kerby Said As He Sat Up To See Eye To Eye With Kai "You Would Never Lie To Me Would You Kerby.." Kai Said A's She Put Her Hand On His. "No Why Would I Have Any Reason To Lie So Such A Beautiful Person Such As You" Kerby Said As He Scooted Closer To Kai. "Well I Just Wanted To Know Exactly How You Thought Of Me Since You Said Earlier That We Were _Friends_..."She Said "Well Now That You Said Some Thing About It And I Would Never Lie To You I Must Say That I Think That You're The Most Beautiful Person That I've Ever Laid Eyes On And That's From The Bottom Of My Heart" He Said As He Rubbed Her Thigh Slowly (_Oooooo I Do Think You Think You Know What Is About To Happen Well Keep Reading_) "I Truly Do Love You Kai" Kai Said Nothing As she Leland Closer To Kerby And Started To Kiss Him Wen She Noticed A Hand Slip Down Her Boxers And Began To Massage Her Clit Like She Could Have Never Tried To Do. As They Laid Down Kerby Inserts His Finger Deeper And Deeper In Side Of Kai And Finds A River Of Cunm Squirting Out Then Ee Pulls Away From The Kiss Wile Continuing To Pound His Finger Inside Of Her And Makes His Way To Her Stomach Shortly To Play With Her Shiny Belly Button Ring And Went Back To His Quest Finally He Pulls His Hand Away To Make Room To Remove Her Boxers. Then He Starts Eating Her Out With So Much Passion That Its Becoming Herder To Control Her Very Loud Moans. As Kerby Lies Down And Kai Sit's On His Face Gnd Gives Herself A Mouthfull Of Penis. Then As Kai Stands Up She Collapses From So Many Orgasms That She Just Laid There Until Kerby Climbed On Top Of Her And Started To Make Out With Her She Grabs His Penis And Starts So Rub It On Her Clit So He Pushes It In And As He Is Doing So She Screams. Kerby Quickly Covers Her Mouth."Shhhhh... You Need To Be A Little Quieter.." She Nodded As She Put Her Hands On His Back And He Started To Really Push. As He Pushed She Dug Her Nails In To His Back Yhis Causes Him To Bite Her On The Neck And Locks On And Draws Blood And Starts To Suck On Her Neck. Kai Trying To Keep Quiet From Her Orgasms Latches On To Kerby's Neck And This Causes Him To Cunm And She Felt It In Side Her. _Shit... What If I Get Pregnant..._

* * *

Well I Hoped Every One Loved That Story As Much As I Typed It Well tell Me. 


	3. orochimaru

Well Hello There Once Again Well I Loved What Everyone Had To Say About The Last Chapter Well Here's The Next One.

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Kai Wakes Up About Noon(Because She Is Not Used To Sleeping In A House With A Comfy Bed To Sleep On) As She Wakes Up She Noticed That She Is In The Bed Alone And Starts To Think (_**What If Last Night Was A Dream Naa.. It Couldn't Have Been A Dream**_) As Kai Started To Get Out Of Bed She Felt That She Was Being Watched. She Sat Up In The Bed And Looked At The Door And Seen Masami Standing In The Door Way And Thought (_**What Is He Doing.. **_)

"I Came To See If You Were Awake" He Said.

"Wh.. Wh.. What In The Hell How Did You Know What I Thought" She Said With Curiosity In Her Voice.

"Oh I'm Sorry How Rude Of Me To Neglect The Fact That I Can Read Minds.. Ooh Looks Like You Had Fun Last Night.." He Was Cut Off By Kai

"So What Happened Last Night Was Real...?"

"Yes My Dear. What Happened Last Night Was As Real As You And Me " As Kai Started To Get Out Of Bed She Noticed That She Had No Clothes On And Thinks(**_You Can Leave NOW.. _**)Then All Of A Sudden There Was A Sharp Pain In Her Neck.

"Where's Kerby!!!!" She Said Almost Yelling.

"He Left To Start Collecting Supplies About A Hour Ago" Kagome's Voice Came From Down Stairs "Oh And I Almost Forgot To Tell You He Wanted You To Stay Here While He's Out... He Said Some Thing About You Needing Time To Rest.." Kagome Said As She Came Up The Stairs. "Ok" Kai Said As She Got Out Of Bed To Close The Door.

**"TTTIIIIIMMMMBBBBEEEEERRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"** Kerby Said As A Huge Tree Fell.

"Well Inuyasha I Think This Is Enough Fire Wood For The Both Of Yall For About A Year" He Said As He Looked At The Tree Lying On The Forest Floor.

"Yea But How Are We Going To Chop This Humongous Tree?" Inuyasha Said As He Pokeed At It With His Tetsusaiga.

"Well Stand Back And Watch This.." Kerby Said As He Started To Chant **"Tree Cutting Jutsu!!!"** As Kerby Said This He Hit The Tree And It Poofed In To A Pile Of Fire Wood.

"Woah What In The Hell Did You Just Do To That Tree... I Mean It Would Have Taken Three Days For Me To Cut That Tree The Same Way You Just Did!!!" Inuyasha Said Looking At The Pile Of Wood Stacked There In The Middle Of The Forest.

"Hang On Let Me Get Masami And Akina To Help Move This Wood With Us" Inuyasha Said, And He Started To Think(_**Masami Get Akina And Come To The Forest Now...**_) "Well Now It Shouldn't Be To Long For Them To Show Up."

And None The Less About Two Minutes Akina And Masami Emerge From Behind A Tree. "Yea Dad?' They Both Said At The Same Time

"We Need Some Help Moving This Fire Wood Over To The Shed On The Side Of The House."

As Inuyasha, Akina, Masami, And Kerby Move The Pile Of Wood To The Shed Kai Is Setting On The Back Porch Sipping On A Glass Of Green Tea Watching The Trees Sway In The Evening Brease

"So How Long Have You Two Ben Married?" Kai Asked As She Looked Over At Kagome Who Was Sitting Next To Her. .

"Oh Just Sixteen Years." She Said.

"Oh Thats A Real Good Thing... Of Course Yall Have Some Fights Here And There Of Course.." Kai Said Nodding In Approval.

"So How Old Is Akina, And Masami?" Kai Asked. "Oh Sixteen The Both Of Them Are Only Five Minutes Apart." Kagome Said As Inuyasha Came Up And Kissed Her.

"So Yall Are Finished" Kagome Said.

"Hey Kai Come Over Here I Want To Show You Something Very Important." Kerby Said.

Kai Got Up And Walked Over Where His Voice Beckond.

"Hey Kai How's It Going" Masami Said As They Passed.

"Yea... Kerby What Is It That You Wanted To Show Me? Kai Said As She Found Him Sitting About Sixty Feet Up In A Tree.

"Hey Are You Going To Show Me What Is So Important Or Hang Around In That Tree All Day.

"Nope... Umph" Kerby Said As He Leped From The Tree And Landed On The Ground.

"Ok How Much Do You Trust Me?" Kerby Said As He Knealed Down. "Alot... Why?" Kai Said. "Well Ok Then, Climb On My Back And Hang On Tight."

Kai Cimbed On To His Back. And He Leaped In To The Air As If They Weighed Two Pounds.

"Holy... Shit!!!" Kai Said As She Tried To Catch Her Breath.

"When Did You Learn To Jump Like That Kerby?" Kai Asked As Kerby Never Jumped Five Feet Off The Ground Before.

"Inuyasha Taught Me Today... Its Easy Once You Get The Hang Of It, And You Know Where You're Going" Kerby Said As He Rubbed His Head

"Now Why AreWe Way The Fuck Up Here For Ker..." She Was Interruped By Kerby's Hand Pointing Twards Orochimaru's Village.

(Oh Shit Thats Orochimaru's Village And Its On Fire)...

* * *

well folks thats it for now... 


	4. Going Away

Chapter 4

Well I Think I'm Gonna Stretch This Chapter Out As Long As I Can

* * *

As Kai Stood There With Her Hands Over Her mouth in aww, kerby sat down where the branch met the tree and started to think (why has this happened are the god's Against us...) kerby's thought was cut off by kai setting her head in his lap (he's sitting indian style) and started to cry. 

"Now i know this is a bad time to ask this but I'm going to ask any way, is it ok if you stay here wile i go and see if the village is ok?" kerby whispered in to kai's ear.

"Sniff... why are you sniff... you gonna go wile sniff... i sit here and worry about you sniff... kerby." kai said as she raised her head.

"look its just that i care about you too much, i don't want to get you killed because of my ignorance, i sense a great evil from the village." kerby aid as he wiped her tears from her cheeks.

"well if you're gonna go then at least take inuyasha with you for some extra protection." kai said as she stood wiping her tears form her face.

"ok then i shall take inuyasha with me to orochimaru's village, we shall set out at sun rise." kerby said as he stood holding out his hand for kai to grab so he could carry her down to the ground.

"wait" kai said as she stood and took his hand and pulled him closer and gave him a hug.

"I'm going to miss you kerby.." kai said as she started to cry on his shoulder.

"if i don't come back... kai... i want you to never forget me.. got it.." kerby said as he held her by her shoulders.

"ok... i promise" kai said as she was picked up by kerby bridal style. -as they went up to there room inuyasha pulled kerby off to the side.

* * *

"go on ill be up in a minute" kerby said as kai stood at the bottom of the stairs. 

"hey are you two going to need a house?" inuyasha said. "huh what are you talking about..." kerby was interrupted.

"she's pregnant man i can smell it." as inuyasha said this kerby walked over to the chair in the corner shaking his head in disbelief.

"no ... no it cant be true, is there any way to prove that she is"

kai heard kerby say as she sat at the top of the stairs. (Shit... am i really pregnant... what if its Kerby's or orochimaru's...) kai got up and went to lay in bed. she had to let this soak in her brain.

"yea now that you mention it kagome might be able to help." inuyasha said as he looked at kagome

"please tell me that you do..." kerby pleaded.

"yes i do as a matter of fact i have to go home tomorrow." kagome said as kerby got up to give kagome a hug.

"thank you... really thank you.." kerby said as he hugged kagome so hard that her pony tail fell.

as kai laid there in bed she began to think about (_**THAT FAITHFUL NIGHT**_). it started to come back to her. there she was sitting in orocimaru's hut staring at orochimaru blankly. "well we better get goin kai" kerby said as he stood. "why don't the both of you stay here, these parts arnt safe after sun down." orochimaru said as kai and kerby started towards the door.

* * *

when kai awoke the next morning kerby was no where to be found. 

"hey inuyasha have u seen kerby?" kai asked

"no last time i seen him he was sitting in that chair" inuyasha said as he pointed at a chair in the corner where a note lay.

kai walks over to the letter and starts to read

* * *

**_"Dear Kai,"_**

**_"If you are reading this then i am gone, Where you ask., i have traveled to the land known as the hill of flowers and i shall stay there until the time is right for me to return."  
"Until that day i wish that you find a way to stay in touch some how but i don't want u to travel to far from where it is safe, Kai if i hear that you have left and gone some where i will hunt and kill any one that is in the way of me finding you, And if i hear that you have died then i shall have no real reason to continue to live with that on my mind every day of my life."  
"Until we meat again, kai i want u to know that I'm still waiting."_**

**_"SINCERELY,"_**

**_"KERBY M."_**

* * *

as kai read her tears smeared the words that kerby had wrote. 

(**_...WHY HAS HE DONE THIS TO ME... OF ALL PEOPLE ME WHY ME???????..._**) kai thought this as Kerby's note became more and more drenched with her tears.

as kai sat there she made a vow not to let the house uot of her eye sight until kerby returns.

* * *

kerby sat there in his empty room alone. 

"damn this really Sucks." kerby said as he lay in his bed, in his new room in Hill Of Flowers (**_i mean i cant go and see her most likely ever again... i hate the fact that i had to come come to the town know as THE HILL OF FLOWERS... and and waht about sarah and remus , umi, and britany..._**) he sat there for twenty minutes in silence (**_i really wished when i contact kai, she would at least tell remus to tell me something cause he contacts me every day..._**) as the weeks go by kerby finds him self travling every day between 8:45 to 4:05 to the house of wise. only to return to home to feel unwanted.and to kerby's suprise some of the people at the house of wise are kinda nice(but weird)

* * *

well i hope yall liked that one. im srry bout the long wait on that one guys, but im workin on the the next one im not sure what is gonna happen but im sure itll work out well review plz thx 


	5. The Results Are In

well ok like i said i dont know whats gonna happen in this one so stick around and see if you like it

* * *

as the days go by kai finds herself that she has three people wating cause of her wating on some one else, wich is causing sarah to wait, witch is causing remus to wait, witch in the begining kerby is wating on someone that was so close that he could touch he, but not that has changed, now he cant touch her if he tried.

* * *

one day some weeks later kerby returned shortly and kai was nop where to be found. but he did fing her sister umi, who was reluctant to say that she was not there at the time. kerby left with a heavy heart and thoughts of suicide. although he felt like shit no one had noticed that some thing is wrong. as time go by he find him self thinking abvout how kai si doing and the only thing he can find out is to contact remus, and he never gets any feed back on what kai said about the message he gave him to give to her.

* * *

as the weeks go by kai finds herself thinking about kerby(---i wonder how he's doing now that he has gone to Hill Of Flowers. i realy miss him and i have i dont know if i can undo what ive done to him---)"well do u have it." kai said as kagome came out of the well. "yea i got it some where ill find it when we get back to the house." kagome said as they walked twards the house. out of the middle of nowhere kai falls to the ground and starts to cry."no...no!...i do...nt...w...wa...wanna do it...i wont...you cant make me!!!!!...""kai are you ok." kagome said as she began to kneel to wipe he terars. "no...im...not ok... wha...what if its...kerby's... he wont be able to help me take care of hi new born child... and i cant leave to go to orochimaru's if its his." kai said as she stood to continue to walking twards the house. kai and kagome remaind in sclince until they got to the bath room and shut the door. "ok what u do is pee on the part that sticks out, and wait for one or two lines to pop up ok." kagome said as she demonstraited how ti do so. "yea i got it... hey can i do this alone?". kai saked as kagome handed her the pregnancy test. "yea sure... i mean if you want to. well ok let me know if you get confused on the result." kagome said as she walked uot of the bathroom. "ok this does'n seem that hard." five minutes later. "no this canty be true.. no it cant be." she looked at the box bubble line is pregnant. she looked at5 the test dubble line, she looked again doubble line, so she went to kagome and she said "i hate to tell you this kai but your pregnant." as she heard this she went to the chair where kerby's note sat, as she ast there she clenched his note. "is there any way to find out who's babie it is?" kai asked as tears streamed down jer face. "yea there is away." inuyasha said. "how!!!..." kai said as she rased her head. "I've known for a month now sorry didn't tell you, i thought you would kill me because you wouldent have belived me if i told you." he said as he sat next to her. "please tell me please im begging you please." ""well scence ive cept you waiting for a month just promice me you wont screem loud." he said as she nodded. "well with out further adue the dad is... kai held her breath for the nome to come out of his mouth. "kerby" as inuyasha said this she lost all composure and burst in to tears. she cried for two hours nonstop. as she cried she thought (---now i understand why he left...iknow why inuyasha pulled him off to the side...he told him about who's baby it is...---) "hey inuyasha did you tell kerby that he is the father?" she said as he walked by the doorway. "huh...oh that yea i told him three weeks ago." he said as kai walked towards him still clutching the note. "thanks for not getting mad at me kai." inuyasha said giving kai a hug for comfort. "no problem it was nothing to give for knowing what i know now." she said as she walked upstairs to go to sleep.

* * *

when kai awoke the next morning seh looked at her stomach to see if she could see teh bulge. "sigh thank god i can't see the bulge." she said as she walked out of the room to find inuyasha. she had to know something else. "hey inuyasha can you come here real quick i need to ask you something." she said as she stood at the bottom of the stairs. "yea watca need kai?" he said as he found kai at the bottom of the stairs. "oh, i just wanted to know if there is any way ot find out if there are one or two pups... is there?" she said as sat down on the steps and put her arms around her stomach. "yea there is a way to know." as inuyasha said this it seemed like a six ton weight was lifter from her shoulders. "there is one pup." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder. "thanks inuyasha... i don't know where you find the kindness to help me after what i have done to kerby." kai said as she walked to the front door to go to her usual chair on the front porch waiting on kerby's return, as she usually does.

* * *

well that took forever to write (actually a good day) so i hope yall loved my story plz review 


End file.
